nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
My Dad the Rock Star
My Dad the Rock Star is a Canadian/French animated television series that was created by KISS bassist Gene Simmons. The series was a Canada-France co-production between Nelvana and Carrere Group for France's M6 and the Canada-based channel Teletoon. The show aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network in the U.S. The show focuses on Willy Zilla, an ordinary timid teenage boy just trying to be a normal person, despite being the son of a flamboyant, rich, lively celebrity rock star named Rock Zilla. Production Gene Simmons wanted to create a cartoon series with a loud rock star for his kids. The idea of the cartoon started off when Gene's son, Nick in his kindergarten days, brought in a picture of Gene drooling blood and spitting fire for a project of what his parents do, which may have influenced the character of Willy Zilla. Before becoming a series, it became a book called "My Dad the Rock Star: Rebel without a Nose Ring" in 2001. Because Gene loved Nelvana shows, he called them for a cartoon idea. It was originally supposed to be about the band KISS itself, but it was later changed to a family of rock-star parents, which were based on Gene's family. Rock Zilla is actually a fictionalized version of Gene Simmons himself, counting his signature "long-tongue". Gene himself chose Lawrence Bayne as the voice for the character. Willy is based on Gene's son, Nick, and Serenity was based on Gene's daughter, Sophie. Crystal was also based on Gene's wife, Shannon Tweed, who, being Canadian, helped Gene to get Nelvana to make the show. Gene served as the executive producer and creator, while the rest of the production was done in Canada. The series went on hiatus after the episode "Blind Date", until it was announced that the show ended, despite popular ratings, possibly for Gene to continue his music career. Also, there was an unaired episode that showcases Alyssa's true rapping skills, named "Silent Springs' Most Wanted" (which is a reference to the movie Malibu's Most Wanted), but it never got the chance to air. It was never revived in time to air a third season. Cast Main * Lawrence Bayne – Rockford Amadeus "Rock" Zilla – The titular character. Rock has loved rock n roll since birth. Even though Rock is the father of the family, he is very immature and behaves like a teenager. His own father is a famous classical cellist who still does not quite understand him. Despite this, Rock cares for his family very much and goes out of his way to be a decent father. * Joanne Vannicola – William "Willy" Zilla – The show's protagonist – Rock and Crystal's son and Serenity's little brother. Willy never had a normal life when he was on tour with his family until he came to Silent Springs. Throughout the series, Willy gradually becomes more comfortable in who he is and accepts his new, more normal lifestyle. Willy aspires to be a musician like his father and grandfather (see below), and has inherited their musical talent. Willy's music of choice is jazz, and plays the trumpet in the school band. He realizes that he was living a normal life the whole time. * Kathy Laskey – Crystal Zilla – Serenity and Willy's mother. Crystal is a pink-haired spiritualist. * Stephanie Anne Mills – Serenity Zilla – Willy's older sister and Rock and Crystal's daughter. Serenity is the stereotypical teenage girl: spoiled, boy-crazy, egotistical and ditzy. She picks on Willy and easily gets lost in the mansion. Despite this, she does have a kind side, one of those examples can be shown when she grew attached to the elderly residents in the senior's home in the episode "Rock Bottom". She can also be supportive of her brother at times. * Don Francks – Nigel "Skunk" Fanshawe – Ex-driver of the Zilla tour bus, friend/manager of the family. Skunk is from England and has a long two-toned ponytail, hence his name. Skunk is often the voice of reason for the Zilla's. He uses the tour bus, permanently parked on the mansion's grounds, as his apartment. * Sarah Gadon – Alyssa – Willy's sarcastic best friend, and eventually girlfriend. She is an environmental activist. * Martin Villafana – Quincy – Willy's other best friend. Prefers to be called "Q". His father is an accountant, and is often known to be narrow minded. * Rob Stefaniuk – Robert "Buzz" Sawchuck – Lloyd's son and Willy's school bully. Although brutish and violent, Buzz often speaks in the manner of a Shakespearian actor, making long-winded speeches and monologues. Buzz has a crush on Alyssa, which is not reciprocated. * Jim Millington – Principal Malfactor – A strict disciplinarian, with a particular dislike for Willy and his father. He once tried to have music class removed from school, and to have Willy expelled. Both times, he was foiled by Rock's intervention. Bears an uncanny resemblance to Ed Sullivan. * Dwight Schultz – Mr. Kant – The Zillas' next door neighbour. He utterly despises Rock for all the chaos he causes, but has a soft spot for Willy. He has a cat and dog, Helga and Henderson, who are friends with Mosh. Supporting * Mosh – The Zilla's lovable purple-and-green pet Komodo dragon. Meant only to be a stage gimmick for Rock's performances, the family could not bear to send him away when it didn't work out, and so adopted him as the family pet. * Ms. Zachwiss – A strict teacher at Willy's school. * Scoop – A reporter who harasses Rock Zilla, it's revealed that years ago Rock was about to be interviewed by Scoop until he accidentally ate a mint from his table. This upset Rock so much that he refused to go onstage causing an uproar. Scoop was fired for this, destroying his career because no one would hire him and now harasses and stalks Rock and the Zilla family to get back at him. * Lloyd Sawchuck – Buzz's father and the head of the school board. Also a loyal fan of Rock's music, and has all his albums. * Angela D'Angelo - The first girl Willy ever fell in love with. Her parents are extremely over-protective and disapprove of Rock Zilla so much that when they learned that Willy was Rock's son, they moved to Alaska to get away from him. Episodes Category:Shows Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2003 Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:My Dad the Rock Star Category:Teletoon Category:Cancelled shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Nickelodeon